


【TSV】洗头店

by howaboutlove



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:33:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howaboutlove/pseuds/howaboutlove
Summary: 何处存放俺的赛博唧唧，讲真我现在完全能理解男孩子们的唧唧总是起立，因为我感觉我也没怎么下去过（.....我为什么还在摸鱼（剁手BE，大鸡鸡熟女Brettany x 大鸡鸡靓女Edwina，无套、射尿、迫害Ray哥，阿B第一人称attention，我看我这唧唧是下不去了（掰断
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 21





	【TSV】洗头店

我在家附近的洗头店边抽烟时被碰瓷了。  
说不上真碰瓷，只是小姑娘大概是第一天上班，看样子是没见过我，尖着嗓子问我洗头吗的时候眼角露出的红晕像是天边同色系的夕阳，拽着超短裙的手指扭捏，小臂上却有漂亮的肌肉曲线，让人肖想在昏暗灯光下舌尖舔舐留下口水印的模样。  
我歪歪头，把嘴往前嘟了嘟，小姑娘立刻专业地上前替我点烟，我没过肺，把烟圈吐在他脸上。他立刻呛到了，咳嗽着往后退，眼眶更红了，明明看起来比我还高一个头，却拿眼睛从下往上看我，眼角的尖尖像是荆棘，抓住我的心。  
于是我随他去了店里，在路上拽下他蹩脚的超短裙，隔着超大孔的丝袜拍他紧实的屁股，他脸红了。

我家附近是穷人的狂欢区，当然也是我这种社会边缘人士最好的摇篮。我睡过很多床，多安静的环境都待过，结果是被送进医院抢救，医生说我疲劳过度，我告诉他我睡不着，于是他们给我开安眠药，没用，我黑着眼圈给Ray打电话，于是他问我为什么不我回家试试。当晚我连夜倒两班飞机回了老家，最后在Ray的酒吧二楼睡着了，第二天他说我睡得流口水倒他生意，把我赶了出门。我花了两天才把我家打扫干净，当晚在隔壁拍肉的啪啪声和另一边倒人胃口的呻吟声里睡了个好觉，非常好的觉，我觉得我可能是做梦梦到妈妈了，毕竟隔壁在我出门时笑着和我说母子play可以打八折。  
我礼貌地致谢，说中提琴SM可以免费。  
啧，他没听懂我的Viola笑话。  
总之后来我又花了两周找工作，每晚都睡得很好，感觉自己完全不需要性生活，只是一个生活非常简单有序的异装癖。我和妈妈一样，有很多漂亮的裙子，街上没人在意我穿什么，他们很多时候只在乎花最少的钱有一个洞还是两个洞可以操，好在我从小就习惯了应付这些，无论是随手抄起酒瓶砸在这些醉鬼头上还是直接把他们丢进垃圾堆里都很熟练，于是两个月以后Ray问我要不要来他酒吧当保镖，觉得我去拉小提琴还是屈才了。  
我严肃拒绝了他，并郑重告诉他我只是个羸弱的小提琴手。

说这些主要是因为我一直在发呆，路上看到了Ray的酒吧所以一下全想起来了。  
Edwina小心拉开门的时候我其实还只是出于好奇他能做些什么，当然不是因为他的屁股真的很翘。但当他五颜六色的指尖按在枣红色的皮质沙发上跪起一条腿从后面用另一只手小心地剥掉他的超短裙时，我还是礼貌地硬了。Edwina大概是看到了，伸长手越过沙发去够铁质盒子里的避孕套时手臂都在抖，但也因此从身后看露出了更修长的腰线和可爱的膝窝，还有箍在肉感长腿上的大孔网袜，在几乎分不清是暗棕色还是白色的大腿上勾勒出诱人的痕迹，荧光黄的小内裤几乎可以说是整个房间里最亮的颜色，刚刚我撕开他的劣质裙子时完全没注意到他居然还穿了内裤，现在那条小的不能再小的内裤在股间拉出一道亮丽的风景线，被屁眼咬了一半进去，吞吐着那一块布料，再往前望可以看到前面分量十足的鸡巴已经把前面的那块荧光黄的布料顶起一大块，湿漉漉掉着前液，我想到小狗吃肉前也会忍不住呼噜噜掉口水，是条好馋的小狗。  
我不由分说操进去的时候他腰直接掉下去了，手指握紧铁盒里花里胡哨颜色的避孕套，铁盒掉在地上发出乓的巨响和刺啦刺啦的声音，他的那口穴比我想象中还会吸，然而本人却完全不禁操，没动作两下就受不了的跪在沙发上，膝盖陷进海绵里被操得软成一摊，脚上踩着二两高跟鞋，鸡巴却一簇簇地往下掉眼泪，掉在双腿间的瓷地板上，大腿不由自主地向前夹紧，手指间的避孕套全掉在地上了就只能无力地扒着沙发，间或在沙发的缝隙里发出几声尖叫，被我掰过头来时眼睛里两三滴猫尿早憋不住了，淅淅沥沥往下掉，口水呼呼的，我倒也不嫌弃。  
人敏感得像是下一秒就要晕过去，屁眼却相当会夹，不知道用几根手指扩张过，穴里暖呼呼的、软濡滑腻地吸，带来噼里啪啦的快感。涂了太多的油，好几次都差点把鸡巴滑出来，然而穴肉每次都能在最后时刻夹紧，像是不想放过鸡巴，润滑液混合着精液肠液全溅在大腿根上，一把摸上去全是水，我一巴掌拍上去的时候直接把为数不多白腻的皮肤拍出了掌印，他突然一下猛地抬起头屁眼使劲地夹，差点把我都夹得射出来，一片白光之后我好歹忍住了没射，再去摸他前面的鸡巴，全射在那条骚黄的兜裆布里了。  
射了之后任是谁被摸得都不会舒服的，他哼哼唧唧地想从我手上逃跑，却舍不得把穴里的鸡巴吐出来，于是一时间倒是让自己进退两难。他大概注意到我笑了，脸上脖子上耳朵上都烧了一片，像是小狗一样想回头舔我的脸，我嫌弃地想按住他，然而那双湿漉漉的眼睛里全是你，你怎么能拒绝一条勤勤恳恳吃你鸡巴的好小狗呢？于是我只能由着他把头蹭在我脖颈里，坏心眼的去揉他的龟头，挤压揉捏出更多的精液。  
“...真的、真的，不行、唔...”他终于用原来的声音说了今晚第一句话，低沉沉的声音里全是哭腔，腰却不听使唤地更往我手上钻，我像个刁蛮的主人充耳不闻，直到他又一次把整个腰贴在我身上，用鸡巴操我的手，却还想呼哧呼哧吃我的舌头。他的肉道已经被我操顺了，服帖温软地嚼我，肉贴着肉的感觉远超隔着一层塑料薄膜，是人与人之间最近也是最远的距离，我很享受和陌生人交换唾液的感觉，而今天鲜活的肉体让我不介意玩得稍微大一些。  
小狗很快被我炸出了第二波精液，这次那两片布料直接兜不住过多的精液一滩滩掉在两腿之间。Edwina射得腿都站不稳，然而我还在慢条斯理地操他，顺便蹂躏他的龟头压榨可怜的顶端，他大概也猜到我想做些什么，挣扎着握住我的手臂可怜兮兮地垂着泪摇头，腰腹却也只能一收一缩地绞紧我的阴茎，让我舒爽得叹气，又是好几下拍在他颤巍巍的屁股和大腿根上，像小时候和妈妈包汤圆一样揉那个紧实的白皙屁股，刺激会阴。  
“...呼、会很舒服的...”我漫不经心地骗他，压根不想掩饰自己就是在骗他的事实，然而他还是呜咽着放开了手，垂着头趴在沙发上肩膀一抖一抖的倒像是接受了我毫无诚意的话，只可惜我并不是心软的人。  
...好吧，一点点，看在他今晚让我这么舒服的份上。  
我直截了当地抽出来，在他呜的一声疑惑的鼻音后把人翻过来，拉开那两条长腿搭在腰上，我还是一副完好无损的模样，就是随便在街上买的黑色长裙都完好无缺地裹在身上，他现在倒是被我搞得一塌糊涂，超短裙早被撕开不知掉在哪儿去了，网袜像破布一样裹在小腿上，被我毫不留情地一把扯得更开，白色的小短袖里还搭了粉嫩的女式内衣，只是看款式像是十几岁的小姑娘刚发育时穿的，于是我扯下肩上的吊带，揉搓那粒早就勃起的乳尖，“...做个好姑娘，Edwina”我故意在他耳边低声说，然后就着水乎乎的痕迹一下捅到最深处。  
Edwina整个人都被捅开了，整个腰几乎跳起来上半身高高翘起，手指抓住皮质沙发发出刺啦的刺耳声音，那个肉嘟嘟的肉环被捅了这么久早就只能软烂地套住我的阴茎，深处却热情地绞紧，这样子看起来今夜不一定能再开张了，我叹着气，身体倒是也在射精前不住地颤抖，然而没有什么比对方女孩样的衣衫下那根高高翘起的鸡巴更让我爽快，我毫不留情地直出直入，次次顶在Edwina的前列腺上，看着那根再吐不出任何东西的东西摇晃着、抖动着，在崩溃的边缘一次次被掀起又落下，却始终到不了那个点，然而我也快射了，而我得看到我想要的。于是我一把扯开自己肩上早就汗湿的裙子，露出黑色的蕾丝胸罩，低下头只是用那块蕾丝磨蹭了几下那里的顶端，下一秒Edwina就彻底崩溃了，透明腥臊的液体随着穴道前所未有的收紧像突然疏通的河道一样全部涌了出来，弄湿了我胸前的蕾丝和大片的裙子，而我也终于心满意足地把所有精液射给了他。  
“好姑娘。”我舔着拇指和干燥起皮的嘴唇，毫不在意胸前的腥臊气息，抽出来的时候早就因为长时间性交而收不紧的屁眼直接掉下浓厚的精液，被我用手指勾起全都涂在好姑娘的乳头上，“我也把你的衣服弄脏了。”

我从狭窄的洗头店里走出来时被街上的冷风一吹打了个喷嚏，终于冷静下来的脑子才开始思考一些平时的Brett Yang思考的问题，我打了个寒战，决定还是今宵有酒今朝醉，不过有一点我倒是真的没有开玩笑，Edwina...不，Eddy Chen是个好姑娘，照她今晚这敬业程度，没几年她大概就能把Ray家的二楼盘下来开洗头店，而Ray可以靠这个赚到第二家酒吧的钱。  
“嘿Brett——”说谁谁来，Ray站得远远的就眼尖地看到我，凑过来时大概闻到了我身上的味道，于是一下嫌弃地离远了，“哇...居然有人受到了你这手，玩这么大——？”  
“唔、”我含糊其辞，没打算多说，结果下一秒他就像发现了什么新大陆一样瞪大了眼睛，“哇！你怎么刚回来就知道Eddy的洗头店了！我前两天还说要带你来试试，天啊Eddy的洗头技术那可真是一绝——而且他也是拉小提琴的，我跟你说他的店里放的全是你喜欢的古典音乐...”  
Ray还在说什么我一下没听清，脑子里的种种一下飞速穿过我的大脑皮层，最后变成了夕阳下Eddy羞涩的微笑。  
“您好，要洗头吗？”好姑娘眨着眼睛问我，夕阳下眼角的红晕像荆棘一样，穿过我的心。

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> 我觉得我的正片完蛋了）））））  
> 俺爽了，俺完了））））  
> 不过那篇也是ghs，哦吼，俺冲了


End file.
